fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Yes Pretty Cure 5
Yes Pretty Cure 5 (later Yes Pretty Cure Five GoGo, also known as the Glitter Butterfly Team) are a Pretty Cure team. The members of the team are Noelle Young (Nozomi Yumehara), Rachel Anderson (Rin Natsuki), Melanie Love (Urara Kasugano), Claire Audrey (Komachi Akimoto), Karen Simone (Karen Minazuki), and Kimberly Rose (Kurumi Mimino). Personalities Noelle Young/Cure Dream Noelle is a caring individual with a big heart and a bright perspective. While realizing she may not be talented or have any usable skills, she makes up for it by being very friendly and kind towards others, even her enemies or dark side, Dark Dream. At first she didn't realize what her life goals were, but eventually realized her desire to become a teacher after she noticed how much she enjoyed helping others. She does poorly in school but with her hard-working spirit and hopeful nature, she continued to work hard to improve. Rachel Anderson/Cure Rogue Rachel is both tomboyish and feminine. Throughout both of the seasons, Rachel shows a passion for accessory design and is usually the one in charge for designing what Nuts' House is selling. She can be temperamental at times but normally keeps a cool head. She is mature and has an older-sister personality with most, but she is also passionate and hot-blooded, causing her to clash with others like Karen due to their differences. Deep down, Rachel fears the loss of a loved one, most noticeable Noelle. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural things, and when she was a child could take a long time to recover after being startled by things. Melanie Love/Cure Lemonade Melanie always acts cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Noelle, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. Melanie is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. She is very calm and polite. She is noticeably like Noelle. They tend to rush head-first into things and love food, and can sometimes give Rachel a hard time as she often tries to keep them in control. They can also both be absent-minded. Claire Audrey Hoffman/Cure Mint Claire is gentle and feminine. She dreams of romance and fantastical things while working to become a novelist one day. She is very kind towards others and retains a calm and peaceful nature in most situations. She is also wise and polite. Despite this, Claire is known to have a frightening temper. It is hard to set her off, and she remains tranquil during these times - normally furthering the scare factor behind it. Claire is also known to be very delicate. She is unable to handle criticism very well at first and can shut-down entirely if even given a little. She seeks approval from others and enjoys showing her work to others. She has a tendency to reflect her feelings or situations within her novels. Karen Simone/Cure Aqua Karen is admired by other students due to her calm and stoic nature. This, however, is her outer character--she is actually very lonely, especially when thinking about her parents, whom she secretly misses. In the beginning, she was full of enthusiasm as a class representative before she met Komachi. Because she has known Claire for such a long time, Karen often feels responsible for being there for her; to an extent, she feels this way about everyone, believing it to be a natural responsibility of the president of the student council. Because of her position, Karen is able to memorize all the names and faces of all the Cinq Lumières students, and also easily takes responsibility when something happens to the school, as seen in the second episode where she wants Nozomi to explain what happened to the library the other day. Because of her loneliness when her parents are away and her responsibility of the school, it causes her to believe that she needs to do things by herself. Kimberly Rose/Milky Rose Kimberly/Milk is a strict, no-nonsense type when it comes to Coco and Nuts. She tries her best to watch over them and make sure they don't make any foolish decisions, and whenever she can't be there to help them she tends to feel useless and worried. She is unable to tolerate anyone who shows rudeness to either of the two. She treats Coco and Nuts like an adult, and while caring for them, she may lecture or scold them if they do something foolish. However, Kimberly is also a lot like Noelle. She can be childish most of the time and only cause problems for others, even if it isn't her intention. She is also somewhat greedy and spoiled at first, and came off as uncaring for anyone who wasn't Coco or Natts. But over time she learned to trust the Cures and befriended them. In her human form, Kimberly is very mature, scolds Nozomi for her childishness and is also very selfless. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girl Characters Category:Pretty Cure